Facettes
by EusKan
Summary: YAOI. DRARRY SHIP Draco/Blaise - - Malfoy est fidèle à son arrogance et sa froideur, Dray se fait prendre pour évacuer. Mais où est Draco ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** EusKan

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer : **Ces chers personnages appartiennent evidemment à JKR

**Warnings : **Yaoi (relation homosexuel, contenu explicite, d'où le rating)

_Merci de me lire :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Blaise referma la porte derrière Draco et avant même de se retourner pour lui faire face il dit ;

« Déshabille-toi. Tu vas me sucer »

Le bruit sec du loquet verrouillant la porte résonna dans la tête du blond comme une casserole s'écrasant sur des os humain.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour défaire son pantalon et retirer sa chemise blanche après avoir dénoué la cravate à l'effigie de sa maison.

« Ton caleçon », souffla Blaise qui le regardait faire.

Sa voix commandait et Draco s'exécutait sans effort.

Il fit glisser son caleçon le long de ses longues jambes, dévoilant son sexe détendu qui vint reposer doucement sur sa cuisse nue.

Alors Blaise hocha la tête pour lui-même et monta au pied du lit pour se positionner à genoux face au blond assit nu au milieu du lit. Il avait cependant gardé ses chaussettes mais ses pieds commençaient à lui piquer à l'intérieur et quand il pensa à les retirer, Blaise avait déjà ouvert sa braguette et sorti son sexe si gonflé que Draco pensa qu'il avait pris du volume depuis la nuit dernière.

Il s'empara du sexe de Blaise et apprécia sa chaleur électrisante dans sa main avant de le faire disparaître dans sa bouche. Sa langue glissa facilement sur toute la longueur et il s'arrêta seulement à la garde, juste au moment où son gland tapait le fond de sa gorge.

Il leva les yeux vers Blaise qui avait le regard rivé sur les lèvres du blond, serré autour de lui.

Cette vision l'enrageait de désir et c'est pourquoi Draco s'appliquait à doucement les faire glisser dans le chemin inverse, jusqu'à le sortir complètement avant d'appuyer fort sa langue contre l'extrémité mouillée. Blaise soupira quand il le reprit entièrement dans sa bouche, suçant énergiquement de la base jusqu'au gland suintant.

Blaise agrippa sa tête à l'arrière et tira fort sur ses cheveux lui arrachant un gémissement douloureux. Il lui maintint la tête en arrière fermement pendant qu'il frottait son gland rouge et luisant contre ses douces lèvres _de salope._

« Ouvre la bouche »

Draco avait déjà la bouche ouverte mais Blaise tira à nouveau très fort sur ses cheveux et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent d'avantage. Il n'attendit pas qu'il gémisse à nouveau, il s'enfonça d'un coup dans sa bouche en refermant ses lèvres dessus à l'aide de sa main qu'il plaça sous son menton. _Quelle belle gueule de pute._

Blaise grogna, il suçait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Dieu comme il voulait éjaculer sur son visage.

Draco pensait que Blaise lui avait arraché la moitié des cheveux et la peau du crane avec. Il aurait voulu exprimer sa douleur mais sa bouche était pleine et ses gémissements étouffés. Et peu importe combien il aurait grogné, gémit ou pleuré.

Alors Draco suça encore, agrippant ses testicules entre ses longs doigts fins. Blaise grogna dans sa gorge et sa main descendit le long du torse de Draco qui frissonna quand un de ses doigts s'attarda sur une des cicatrices causée par un certain Sectumsempra.

C'était tellement désagréable que quelqu'un pose ses mains là. Potter l'avait si naïvement marqué. Mais Blaise ne s'y attarda pas, il n'y avait même pas fait attention. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses hanches bougeaient rapidement contre la bouche avide. _Ce sale petit Potter._

Draco savait qu'il était proche et il se préparait à tout avaler, comme il le faisait toujours avec Blaise. Mais alors Blaise se retira brusquement et repoussa Draco contre le matelas. Celui ci hoqueta tandis que l'autre était à bout de souffle, trop proche. Il écarta largement les jambes du blond, exposant tout. Cette vue imprenable le fit gémir et il pris son sexe en main en même temps que, d'un bras, il collait les genoux de Draco contre son torse, écartant ses fesses. Il se branla si fort qu'il en eu mal au bras.

Son souffle s'arrêta bientôt. Alors il jouit au dessus de Draco, giclant contre son intimité.

« Ouais », geint-il alors qu'il pompait encore, se déversant abondamment sur son ouverture.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure en frottant son gland mouillé contre la fesse offerte de Draco. Et quand il fut vidé, sa main qui agrippait la hanche de Draco descendit entre ses jambes et il appuya doucement un doigt contre son entrée souillée, recouvrant son doigt de semence.

Il ne l'entra pas à l'intérieur. Au lieu de ça, Blaise amena son doigt sous les yeux du blond et le pressa contre ses lèvres gonflées et rougit d'avoir tant sucé. Draco les ouvrit, et le doigt de Blaise s'enfonça dans la chaleur de sa bouche.

Alors il suça a nouveau, récoltant la semence qu'il lui offrait, le doigt disparu entièrement derrière ses lèvres. Les yeux de Blaise étaient noirs et rivés sur sa bouche de laquelle ressortait très lentement le doigt mouillé de salive Malfoy.

« C'est bien », murmura le brun, d'une voix basse et grave.

Il en introduit un deuxième que Draco accueillit sans mal pour lui faire subir le même traitement. Quand il les retira entièrement il s'assura que les jambes de Draco soient suffisamment écartées comme il l'aimait avant de presser fort ses doigts contre son anus.

Il pénétra facilement à l'intérieur et Draco soupira, sentant chaque phalange s'introduire une à une en lui en l'écartant. Blaise attrapa la cuisse du blond et mordit à l'intérieur alors qu'il fit entrer et sortir ses deux doigts de Draco des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, si vite que les tétons de celui-ci durcirent instantanément.

Il lécha animalement sa hanche et glissa déjà ses doigts hors des fesses de Draco.

Draco happa l'air autour de lui, ses ongles enfoncés dans le matelas.

Blaise caressa de son index la surface de l'intimité sali de sperme de Draco avant de soupirer et de s'étaler un court instant près de lui.

Draco était resté immobile, les jambes toujours largement ouvertes, il reposait sur le lit alors que Blaise s'était déjà levé et rhabiller.

« Je te baise ce soir », lui souffla t-il avant de presser ses lèvres contre le front du blond.

Il lui tourna le dos

« Dray »

et déserta la chambre en souriant.

Le sperme coulait entre ses cuisses alors qu'il se retrouva seul dans la pièce.

Il respira longuement et s'allongea sur la hanche, enlaçant un coussin pour y enfoncer sa tête.  
Maintenant il bandait comme un âne mais il ne baiserait pas avant ce soir. Blaise avait déclenché un feu en lui qu'il n'avait pas essayé d'éteindre.

Ce que Blaise lui apportait. C'était ce dont il avait besoin pour équilibrer la balance de sa vie.

Malfoy était si glacial, fière et cassant. Personne ne lui faisait de l'ombre, personne ne l'atteignait.  
Il était le contrôle, la puissance intouchable par excellence, c'est ce qu'il était en surface et c'est ce qu'il devait être.  
Potter lui avait flanqué le sort de sa vie ce soir là. Le soir du Sectumsempra. Alors que Draco ne faisait qu'endosser durement son rôle.  
Il avait été ce que Le Mage Noir attendait de lui, ce que son père attendait de lui. Et il avait été là pour déstabiliser et provoquer Potter quand celui-ci en avait eu besoin.

Finalement il avait toujours représenté ce que Potter attendait de lui.

Malfoy était ce qu'il devait être.  
Mais tout ça était beaucoup trop lourd, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de Dray.

Dray était l'autre face de la pièce.

Il était la soumission dont il avait besoin pour évacuer Malfoy, ce personnage dur à endosser.  
Alors oui il devait être Dray, humiliation, soumission, perte de contrôle... sans façade.

La facette du Narcissisme chez lui se retrouvait tout aussi bien dans Malfoy que dans Dray. Parce que putain il était carrément beau. Draco en convenait.

Malfoy était la glace, Dray était cette eau tiède qui la recouvrait. Draco était perdu quelque part entre les deux. Cette face qu'il ne trouvait que dans sa propre tête. Cette troisième face que personne ne connaîtrait jamais parce que, finalement, qui le méritait ?

Blaise lui apportait un équilibre malsain mais c'était comme ça qu'il arrivait à supporter son rôle. Toute cette pression et ces refoulements. Ils s'extériorisaient avec Blaise. Oui il voulait être sa soumise, oui il voulait supplier pour qu'il le prenne. Certes cet équilibre était bancal, mais vital.

Il n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour expliquer ce qui se passait car ç'aurait été vain. Ses yeux disaient des choses que sa bouche n'aurait jamais pu murmurer.

La distance qu'il instaurait semblait se casser quand Blaise le pénétrait sans pudeur, sans mot ni question. Juste des soupirs.

La semence de Blaise glissait le long de ses cuisses.


	2. Chapter 2

Il était minuit passé mais Draco n'était pas dans son lit. En fait il faisait les cents pas dans un endroit qui n'est pas un endroit.

Ces derniers temps il avait du mal trouver le sommeil et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Ses aspirations étaient de plus en plus faibles et sa volonté s'éteignait.  
Aujourd'hui il se retrouvait dans une situation où aucune de ses facettes ne semblaient pouvoir l'aider. Parce que Malfoy ne présenterait pas de déficience sous les ordres de Voldemort mais, Draco semblait faire résistance et il comprenait donc que si Malfoy faisait ce qu'il devait, Draco en souffrirait. Et pire encore.

Il était devant ce foutu placard depuis des heures -lui semblait-il- et maintenant il marchait travers cette vaste pièce rempli de mystères.

Il longea une allée d'étagères et de commodes bourrées de statuts de porcelaine, de vieux livres, de fioles et de babioles en tout genre. Il en faisait le tour et s'interrogeait sur la nature de certains objets, leur histoire. Surtout lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une casserole rouillée.

Il longea une nouvelle allée, laissant son regard balayer toutes ces montagnes de choses inintéressantes lorsqu'il sursauta vivement.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un ici et maintenant.

Etait-ce bien Potter qu'il distinguait entre ces deux allées blindées ? Entre une grande armoire en chêne et une pile monstrueuse de boîtes en carton, Potter semblait se tenir là, le regard fixe. Draco s'approcha lentement et lorsqu'il fut assez prêt, il appela dans la pénombre.

« Potter », lança-t-il d'une voix automatiquement cassante.

Sa voix résonna à peine, elle se répercuta entre la matière des objets et le peu d'espace qui les entourait.

Il fronça les sourcils. Potter ne bougea pas d'un poil et il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Alors il s'approcha à nouveau, plus rapidement cette fois, son regard attiré entre temps par un animal empaillé sur sa gauche.  
Mais quand il arriva hauteur de là où était sensé se tenir le Griffondor, celui-ci avait complètement disparu et il se retrouva face son propre reflet, au pied d'un miroir impressionnant. Il fronça les sourcils en examinant le cadre d'or qui entourait son image.

Ses propres yeux lui renvoyèrent un regard froid.  
Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, replaçant rapidement quelques mèches rebelles.

Il détourna le regard, soupira et décida de continuer à errer encore un instant entre ces allées es hantées.

Ce petit abrutit devait sûrement utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité.

* * *

J'ai toujours su que la vie était un cadeau. Peut-être parce que le seul amour que j'ai jamais reçu pendant mon évolution m'a été arraché prématurément.  
Ils sont morts et voilà que je suis devenu un moins que rien. J'ai perdu ma valeur en les perdant eux.  
Quand je n'ai plus été le fils de personne. Je suis devenu le poids de ma chère tante. Mais je savais que ça restait un cadeau. J'en attendait pas grand chose pour autant. C'est l'amour de mes parents qui me donnait un sens.  
Il sont morts et je suis devenu Rien. Jusquà ce qu'on m'appelle le Survivant.  
Alors qu'est ce que j'aurais préféré ? Où était ma putain d'option ? Ma mère m'a laissé cet héritage empoisonné.

Perdre l'amour contre un fardeau qui vous oblige à devenir un homme bien assez tôt.

« Ginny ne me parle plus vraiment. »

Ron relève les yeux de son assiette et je vois son expression se tordre légèrement.

C'est vrai elle ne m'adresse plus la parole et malgré tout, ça me chagrine un peu. On était devenu si proche pendant notre relation. Elle me dit que je suis trop rigide. Ou frigide, je ne sais plus.  
Je sais que je reste là à attendre mais, putain j'avais besoin d'elle. J'avais besoin de l'amour et de l'attention qu'elle me portait. Même si je ne le lui rendais pas.

« Harry c'est... » commença Ron en posant sa fourchette sur la table. « ...encore frais pour elle. Tu l'as laissé partir, tu t'attendais quoi ? »

Et j'aurais été bien égoïste de ne pas le faire.

Mes yeux se pose sur Draco Malfoy à la grande table des Serpentards.  
Il a l'ai fatigué.  
Il se lève et j'en fais autant, sans ajouter un mot à l'attention de Ron, je le suis hors de la grande salle.

Lorsqu'il tourne à l'angle d'un couloir je presse le pas, le rattrapant.

« Malfoy »

Celui ci fait volte-face, surpris.

« Toujours dans mes pattes, Potter »

Je fronce les sourcils puis laisse finalement passer.

« Qu'est ce que tu prépares ? » demandais-je sèchement, pointant ma baguette sur son torse.

Son regard méprisant me parcoure de haut en bas et ma gorge se serre douloureusement. Je ne suis plus très sur.

« Je te retourne la question Survivant, qu'est ce que tu fais la nuit dans la salle sur demande ? »

Sans même écouter ce qu'il venait de répondre, je plante plus franchement ma baguette dans ses côtes.

« Tu vas me dire ce que-... Quoi? »

Il me toise.

« Peu importe », souffle t-il, sans avoir l'air un tant soit peu inquiet face à ma baguette.

« Malfoy, je ne bluffe pas, je suis prêt à attaquer alors si tu tiens à ta vie t'as plutôt intérêt de parler »

C'est à peine si je me reconnais dans ce que je dis. Je ne compte pas lui faire de mal et encore moins alors que je le vois sans l'intention de se défendre d'une quelconque manière.

« Je sais bien Potter », répond t-il impassible. « Tu veux voir ce que tu m'as fait ? »

J'ai un mouvement de recul soudain et ma main se crispe d'avantage autour du bois de la baguette.

« Tu veux voir à quel point tu peux être mauvais Saint Potter ? », me crache t-il au visage, un ton de défi dans sa voix déstabilisante.

J'essaie de répondre mais un murmure se coince dans ma gorge et se noie faiblement entre mes lèvres.

Il me transperce d'un regard froid et perçant.  
Et là, au milieu de ce couloir, il commence à déboutonner sa chemise blanche.

« Non, qu'est ce que tu... Arrête »

J'agrippe son bras de mes doigts libres alors que sa chemise est déjà ouverte jusqu'à son abdomen.

« Ne me touche pas », rugit-il, repoussant ma main.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage lisse et doucement il dit;

« Tu ne veux pas faire face à ce que tu es »

Mes yeux se noient dans son regard gris.  
Un sourire triste se forme sur mon visage alors que j'avance doucement ma main vers son torse. Il se fige.

« Je te retourne la remarque », chuchotais-je, en écartant le pan gauche de sa chemise en m'assurant de ne pas toucher sa peau.

Sa peau lisse et pâle recouvre les fins muscles de son torse. Alors je remarque les cicatrices en large sur son corps, mes yeux d'agrandirent automatiquement et mon cœur se serra tristement. Je fus pris d'une folle envie de passer mes mains partout sur son torse pour l'apaiser, me faire pardonner ou n'importe quoi.  
C'est ce que je lui ai fait.

Je relève les yeux vers son visage impassible et me retiens de toutes mes forces de le toucher.

Ma main moite refuse de lâcher sa chemise et mes doigts effleurent son torse sans faire exprès, je crois.

Un souffle rapide s'échappe de sa bouche et il attrape soudainement mon poignet accroché à sa chemise.

« Tu es sourd ? », il me repousse et rabat sa chemise contre son corps.

Je reste figé et il part avec un dernier regard que je ne sais déchiffrer.

* * *

L'après-midi dans la salle commune des Serpentards, alors que Pansy venait de quitter la table, Blaise et Draco travaillaient sur un devoir de potions.

« T'as plutôt intérêt de réussir ce devoir si tu veux pas que Snape te colle aux rattrapages », se moqua Blaise.

« Ouais ça va, j'ai raté une seule putain de potion et j'ai l'impression de devoir le payer jusqu'à la fin de l'année », s'indigna le blond.

« C'est un peu ça, oui », confirma Zabini. « Qui a eu la brillante idée de nous mettre en cours de potion en même temps que les Gryfondors ? »

Draco se pinça les lèvres.

« J'étais en binome avec Potter, c'est sa faute si cette potion était une telle catastrophe. »

« Oh. Oui. Saint Potter, évidemment. »

Drago haussa les sourcils sans répliquer. Il le dévisagea un court instant.

« Ton putain de cul me donne des envies de meurtres », lâcha Blaise, comme pour lui répondre, une pointe de hargne dans la voix.

Le ventre de Draco se tordit d'une manière étrange et il réagit un peu rapidement ;

« Putain mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives, c'est quoi ton délire, est ce que tu deviens malade ? »

Il s'indignait pour la première fois, en haussant le ton également. Il ne se disputait jamais avec Blaise et ce, malgré leur situation ambigu et pourtant claire leurs yeux. Ils n'en avaient jamais besoin.

« Tu passes ton temps à insulter ce pauvre naze », crache Blaise, les yeux braqués sur le blond assis face à lui. « A le bousculer lorsque tu le croises. Tu penses qu'il a besoin de tes provocation mais je me demande qui en veut le plus »

Cette accusation froide serra instantanément la gorge de Draco et il se senti se glacer à l'intérieur. Il lui lança un regard si mauvais que Blaise ressenti un instant dans sa propre peau les ondes négatives qui s'échappaient du blond. Comme s'ils s'étaient échangé et transmis leur hostilité intérieur.

« Blaise », Draco se redressa sur la chaise, « Tout ça est ridicule. Tu es ridicule, cette discussion est ridicule et tes putains de remarques incessantes sont ridicules, merde qu'est ce que tu crois ? »

Draco se releva, les nerfs à vif. Il fixa Blaise un instant, se questionnant toute vitesse sur son comportement absurde. Avait-il raté quelque chose ?

_Tu te voiles la face, comme toujours, tu tournes le dos._

Draco soupira et lui tourna le dos, prêt quitter la salle commune des Serpentards.

« Attends »

Blaise s'était levé subitement et sa main vint encercler doucement le poignet de Draco. Le blond se retourna légèrement pour le regarder, l'air impassible. Il attendit. Blaise inspira longuement en fermant les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, un regard beaucoup plus apaisé se posa sur le blond.

« Est ce que... Est ce que tu me laisseras entrer en toi ce soir ? »

Draco soutint son regard, sans laisser passer la moindre trace d'une quelconque émotion sur son visage.  
Blaise n'en était pas troublé.

« Tu le sais »

Il dégagea son poignet de la prise de Blaise, se tourna à nouveau et quitta la salle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

* * *

Sa main attrape la mienne et je sens alors la chaleur de son corps puissant au dessus du mien. Il m'embrasse et caresse mes flancs en se frottant contre mon entre jambe mais je n'y suis pas.

Je ne refuse jamais du sexe avec Blaise mais mon esprit est occupé par quelque chose d'autre.  
Encore aujourd'hui dans la salle sur demande j'ai aperçu Potter. Et ça s'est produit plusieurs fois. Mais dés lors que je m'approche il a disparu et je me retrouve à nouveau devant ce foutu miroir qui me renvoi ma face enfarinée aux aguets.  
Qu'est ce que je suis exactement ? Une espèce de chien ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure quand Blaise lèche mon téton droit et caresse mes testicules en remontant doucement ses doigts autour de mon pénis maintenant dressé.

Je ne sais pas ce que je déteste le plus entre ce foutu placard, ce fichu miroir et ce sale Potter.

Blaise écarte mes cuisses plus franchement et je remonte alors mes genoux contre mon torse. Il fait un bruit appréciateur et lèche mes testicules avant de les sucer doucement. Elles sont tellement rétractées que je me demande comment je fais pour être encore capable de penser.

Mais je me sens marcher dans la vase avec toute cette pression autour de moi. Je veux oublier, m'évader mais cette marque sur mon poignet ne me laisse pas fuir, pas même le temps d'un instant. Il faut que je respire. Mais je choisis toujours le moment où j'ai la tête sous l'eau pour prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

Le doigt de Blaise s'aventure entre mes jambes et pousse contre mon entrée et je ne peux m'empêcher de ronronner quand il glisse lascivement à l'intérieur.

Hier je suis tombé sur un marteau dans la salle sur demande et ma seule envie était de fracasser cette armoire de merde avec.

Tout à coup il fait froid entre mes jambes. Blaise s'est écarté. Et en moins de deux c'est une chaleur brulante qui vient remplacer cet air. Son gland humide est contre mon entrée à peine préparée. J'attrape mon propre sexe tendu sous mes yeux comme si je m'accrochais à quelque chose pour ne pas sombrer.  
Un seul coup. La pénétration est puissante, net. Et brulante.  
Ca fait mal.

« Oh oui »

Ça m'échappe, je souffle.  
Je gémis, putain j'aime tellement ça.

Il ne perd pas un instant et entame déjà une série de vas-et-viens qui ne me laisse même pas le loisir de bouger avec lui. Ma respiration est coupée et pourtant c'est maintenant que je me sens respirer le mieux. Ses testicules claquent contre mes fesses et ce bruit me rend dingue.  
Ses mains sont plaquées sur le matelas de chaque côté de mon torse et je lui attrape le poignet en serrant fort entre mes doigts.

Ses yeux croisent les miens juste au moment où son sexe frappe au fond de moi. Je me crispe et grimace de plaisir pendant que mes ongles s'enfoncent dans son poignet.  
Ma deuxième main est toujours accroché à mon sexe dur mais elle ne bouge pas, je suis complètement boqué par le plaisir que son sexe à l'intérieur me procure. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je m'apprête à jouir sans même que mon sexe est été caressé.

Assommé de coup de rein, je me sens lentement sombrer dans un plaisir sulfureux. Je lèche sa pomme d'Adam au dessus de moi qui ressortait de manière aguicheuse. Je lèche la sienne, lâche mon sexe et appuie sur ma propre pomme d'Adam avec deux doigts.  
Je regarde Blaise s'épuiser de plaisir au dessus de moi, les muscles de son ventre se contractent chaque fois qu'il pousse à l'intérieur.  
Mes jambes s'enroulent sur ses fesses et l'obligent à rester collé à moi, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde entre mes fesses.

Immobiles et encastrés, nos yeux s'accrochent. Je suis en sueur et mon ventre se tord quand je sens qu'il essaie de bouger à nouveau en moi. Je le serre à l'intérieur. Si fort qu'il gémit dans un grognement mi plaisir mi plainte.

« Refais ça encore une fois et je joui, là juste au fond, maintenant », me lance t-il sévère.  
« Et je t'assure que je te laisserais en plan, sans ton du, ton sexe encore dressé entre tes cuisses, le cul plein d'sperme. Tu te finiras à la main- »

« Ta gueule », le coupais-je.

Mon gland suinte autant que si on l'avait trempé dans un verre d'eau.  
Son poignet toujours dans ma main, je l'apporte jusqu'à ma gorge et place ses doigts autour. Je le dévisage en profitant de ces nuances de noir que son regard perçant m'envoi.

« Maintenant fais moi jouir »

Il inspire.

« Bien », me répond t-il, serrant autour de mon cou.

Il reprend alors ses vas-et-viens en soupirant longuement alors que je ne suis plus que gémissements et gesticulations.

« Fort », je marmonne.

Et me voilà illettré. Quoi fort ? Fait moi jouir fort, plus fort à l'intérieur, serre plus fort.

« Blaise »

Perdu dans son propre plaisir, il ne m'entend pas.

« Blaise… »

Ma voix s'étrangle car sa main m'enserre enfin plus fort, son sexe est tellement profond que ma prostate est heurtée à chaque coup de reins.  
Sa main serre d'avantage et il ne se rend même plus compte de ce qu'il fait, je le sais.  
Plus c'est bon, plus il serre.  
Plus il serre, plus c'est bon ?

Il a accéléré la cadence, je pars, j'explose.

« Putain », arrivais-je à peine à articuler.

J'ondule sur son sexe en mouvement, la bouche ouverte, figé par l'orgasme que je sens arriver en courant.  
Blaise grogne, il est légèrement replié au dessus de moi et je sens son souffle chaud caresser mon torse. Un couinement m'échappe et son sexe pulse avant qu'il ne touche au fond de moi l'ultime fois qui me fait sombrer.

Ma semence gicle de mon sexe rougi. Cinq, six jets puissants, mon torse en fait les frais. Je gémis si fort que je m'en brule les cordes vocales un instant.  
Avant même que j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, j'attrape Blaise par les hanches et avec une force restante, j'échange nos positions en le basculant pour le plaquer dos contre le matelas. Je me retire de lui un court instant. Il fronce les sourcils, prêt à s'énerver, le sang chaud et surtout trop proche pour être coupé de la sorte.  
Je souris discrètement et m'empale alors sévèrement sur sa queue accrochée à ses boules encore bien pleines.  
L'angle est génial et une goutte s'échappe encore de mon sexe pour aller s'étaler sur le torse de Blaise qui a les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur moi, la bouche entre ouverte, figé.  
J'enchaine de rapides à-coups sur lui et sa main se serre sur ma hanche.

Il gicle en plein sur ma prostate dans un soupir charnel.

« Hmm », murmurais-je, en m'étalant sur lui.

Je commence à me surélever pour le retirer mais une main plaquée sur mes fesses m'en empêche.

« Attend », m'ordonne-t-il.

Il me maintient immobile et d'en dessous, il redonne de légers et lents coups de bassin, mes yeux plantés dans les siens qui me regardent.  
Un frisson me parcours alors que je viens de jouir, je sens chaque millimètre me pénétrer doucement, sortir à nouveau et recommencer.

Son sexe dégorge alors à l'intérieur et il se retire, détendant enfin tous ses muscles contre le matelas.  
Je descends de son corps et m'étends à mon tour sur le lit, reprenant lentement ma respiration.

Blaise se penche au dessus de moi et m'embrasse doucement, laissant sa langue passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Ma main se pose sur sa tête et l'autre descend dans son dos nu. Sa bouche descend sur mon cou, sa main caresse mon torse en évitant les endroits salis de sperme. Il ne fait pas attention aux cicatrices et je grimace mais ne dis rien. Il mord mon téton et accroche ses mains à ma taille. Sa tête descend lentement et d'où je suis je vois sa langue sortir de sa bouge et pointer entre ses lèvres. Il lèche ma peau mouillée, il lèche tout le fruit de mon plaisir sans condition en caressant ma taille de ses mains. Je me concentre pour ne pas me remettre à bander.

Sa langue remonte en glissant facilement de mon haine jusqu'à l'abdomen souillé. Et au moment où je sens que mon sexe va se redresser, sa langue effleure une cicatrice et toute ma libido se fait fusiller d'une traite. Je me crispe, le plus discrètement possible.

A ce moment là je hais Potter pour avoir changé quelque chose en moi. Cet impact. S'être imposé violemment de manière à demie innocente. Comment blâmer cet enfoiré ?  
Misérable.

Blaise m'a complètement nettoyé. Plus de trace de sperme sur mon corps.  
Il se redresse légèrement, m'observe et repose sa tête contre ma poitrine.

« A quoi tu penses ? »

Sa question me surprend et je m'en veux de laisser tomber à un tel point mon masque. Partiellement, bien sur.  
Je lui souris, plus sur de moi, revêtu de mon sang froid.

« Je me demandais combien de fois tu entres en moi avant de jouir »

Je me fous de lui aisément.  
Il me fixe immobile, et se met enfin à rire, ce qui me soulage immédiatement.

« T'as qu'à lui demander », me répond-t-il alors.

« Hein, à qui ? »

Il sourit.

« A lui »

« Han! »

Son doigt s'est délicieusement enfoncé sèchement entre mes fesses me faisant sursauter, pris d'une agréable brulure.  
J'essaie de le frapper de mes mains mais il s'écarte juste assez pour pouvoir commencer de petits vas-et-viens tout en évitant les tentatives de coups.

Cette fois je vais vraiment rebander. Il me caresse à l'intérieur, touchant à peine cet endroit déstabilisant au fond de moi et mon instinct me demande d'écarter les jambes et de quémander pour plus de doigts mais je reste immobile et apprécie le geste, qui est en fait très doux.

Il retire son doigt doucement et je me sen à nouveau me refermer sur moi-même.

« J'aime te toucher à l'intérieur », murmure-t-il en embrassant ma hanche.

Il se redresse et porte son doigt devant son visage. Il est recouvert d'une substance blanchâtre.

« Ca c'est à moi », fait-il sur un air qui me fait ricaner.

Je prends son doigt, l'amène à mes lèvres et sort la langue. Je lèche de haut en bas, comme une longue glace, ses yeux s'assombrissent.

« Comment ça a pu se retrouver là… », marmonne-t-il, les yeux bloqués sur ma bouche.

Je sais que c'est son délire.

* * *

Cette nuit là je décide de suivre Draco Malfoy à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Je sais qu'il prépare quelque chose et je dois tout faire pour l'en empêcher, quoique ce soit.

Je le soupçonne d'utiliser la salle sur demande. Il s'est trahi tout seul en me parlant de ma supposée présence à l'intérieur de la salle.

Alors j'ai fait le guet devant le dortoir des Serpentards muni de ma cape. Vrai que je me suis emmerdé un bon bout de temps. Mais la fouine a fini par sortir du terrier.

Il est 2h45 du matin, et vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir qui me semble être de la soie, Draco Malfoy longe les couloirs du septième étage, moi lui emboîtant le pas à son insu.


End file.
